User blog:Allyofpikmin/Introductions and Greetings!
Hello person who clicked on this blog post. My name is...Well, really anything you want my name to be. Literally everybody I meet calls me something different. But for simplicities sake, I'll introduce myself as Ally. That's pronounced ally as is "a comrade" by the way, not as in "an alley way." Amazing how many people do that. Getting off topic there, I'm here to introduce myself to the community on account of the fact I've decided not to just be a total lurker on this particular wiki and only make random comments here and there about certain cards. I'm fairly new to the game, having started playing in very late May, and don't own a Buddyfight card to my name on account of me living in the midst of nowhere and lacking funds. To compensate, I simply use simulators, mainly TCO. As a fun bit of trivia, it's time for my favorite World. I find myself strongly resonating with... ...Nothing! Yeah. I don't really consider any of the current Worlds to be something I can call my own. That's not to say I don't know to to use them at all, I simply don't feel excited when I play with any of them. *Dragon World and it's balance and overall power bores me. *Danger World amuses me greatly with how hard it can hit, but puts me off with how poor it's protection is and the odd fact that usually, a hand full of spells is a BAD thing in this World due to their situational uses. *Magic World has entertaining spells and combos, due to it being a control style deck, usually with an overall focus on "troll," but the generally weak monsters aren't my cup of tea *Katana World and it's main prediction and counter gameplay makes it one of the more fun decks for me to use, but the situational use of it's cards can hurt sometimes. Additionally, turns out it's terrible against bad players or newbies because you can't predict what a moron is going to do. That said, it's other weakness of people predicting your predictions and counters can leave you floundering. *Ancient World is very enjoyable for me. Quite a thrill to have an obscenely powerful monster as your main and only form of attack, essentially vowing to follow it to whatever fate the fight has in store, be it victory or defeat. However, the huge problem with consistency leaves me in a love-hate relationship with the World, due to all but a handful of my defeats coming from me simply not drawing a Size 3. *Dungeon World isn't something I've played with much due to it just being released, but it seems quite enjoyable. Adventurers are fun, Dungeon Enemies are cool...Just a bit bummed the Enemies don't have their own Impact yet. *Legend World doesn't have much to say. Being item focused doesn't sound like my thing. And a 7k Size 1 with no downsides just feels...Wrong. Well that's all from me for the time being. In the meantime, I'll just wait patiently until a World comes out that I can really get behind. Maybe that'll be Darkness Dragon World...After all, the first Clan I ever got behind in Vanguard was Shadow Paladin. Buh-bye~! Category:Blog posts